The Most Perfect Thing About Francis
by I jizz Sparkly Unicorns
Summary: Antonio thinks about a diary entry he wrote about Francis. Antonio gets very personal and indepth about all the things that he loves about the Frenchman. Sorry this isn't some hardcore smut, but it's for my girlfriend as an anniversary present, so it's fluffy cuteness. Shush, I'm too shy to write it directly to her, so I did it in the views of Toni and Francis


Author's note: Well, It's almost that time again. Two months, I can't believe it. Well, here I am at the computer once more typing up a little plot bunny for my girl. This one is particularly special since it is basically similar to something I wrote about her before we started going out and I did basically the same thing Antonio is going to do in this story. Also, I look similar to and act like Spain and she is my France in looks and personality.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the plot and words, not the characters. You don't want to see what would happen if I owned them...

* * *

The Most Perfect Thing About Francis

* * *

**Antonio smiled down at the open page, chuckling to himself. It was an old looking page, in a worn leather book tied with a leather strap. It was his and it was precious to him. Sometimes it was a diary, sometimes a to-do list, sometimes it was just security to hold close. Memories. That's what the book was more than anything else.**

**At the moment, the book was open to a page with sloppy scrawling. A bit of tomato juice speckled the corner, but it was still legible. Leaning back in his hammock, the Spaniard read to himself.**

* * *

What I love about Francis:

-Those soft golden locks, they work so well on mi amigo! Ah, when he ties his hair up and laces it with a ribbon, I can't help but want to play with the soft bundle. The corn silk texture is so beautiful and when the light catches it just right, it glows. Running my fingers through his soft hair has become almost addicting! Ah, you have no idea how much I want to run my cheek against that!

-Francis always did have a great smile. I've been told mine is dazzling, but so is his. Gosh, he's such a charmer, I feel faint when he smiles. If I don't sit down I may swoon, heh! ~ Yet, that smile does make me melt! His teeth are so white and pearly, a certain luster even I envy. When that smile is for me because of a joke, it makes me feel fluttery inside.

-Talking about jokes, mi diary, Francis has a beautiful laugh. It's like crystal bells or bubbling brooks. Perfect is what it is! ~ Oh I can't wait to hear it again and again. He laughs all the time like me, so that is good, si? Ah, I hope I always hear that laugh. The best time to hear it is when we kiss.

-There I go again! Talking about kissing and laughing, the best kiss I've ever had is from the lovable French. I love that we are so comfortable that we can laugh while kissing. He's a best friend and a lover, so it makes things ten times better at least!

-Francis is sweet. Sweet like honey, like dulce, like churros! He's sweeter than I can handle sometimes, which is good, because I'm sweet too. He loves to make me feel good and says the cutest, sweetest things. Can I just harvest that sweetness?~ Haha, er, that sounds strange! Time for this idiota to stop talking maybe? Si

-It is well known that Francis is a lover, which I get to personally experience! ~ Si, you're jealous now, am I right? ~ Francis makes me feel so loved and cherished. Just with his words, he can relax the angry conquistador! ~ Si, even when I'm angry as hell and clutching my axe, he knows just what to do and say. I admire him for that~

-Another thing I admire about my lovely Frenchman is his personality. While he can be playful and flirty, he can also be mature and dignified. The playful, flirty side comes out most alone or in bed and boy is it something! Ah, good times~ what? Did you expect me to tell of all our adventures in the sheets? No! ~ Hah, Those are our private moments! Then there is the mature side. Imagine Francis in his Sunday best or a uniform, being a voice of reason or settling an argument! ~ Ah, gets me every time~

-Comforting is another charm of the lovable blond! When I'm miserable or crying, he knows just how to cheer me up. Sometimes it takes more than tomatoes. He's a real softie and caring person and it shows when anyone is upset. A warm arm around the shoulders or a tight hug can always be expected.

-Charming is just what he does naturally. This Spaniard was hooked from day one and I keep falling more and more for that soft, sweet charm. That light voice and soft caress, those are his hooks and he dragged me in willingly! ~

-Eyes! Can I repeat that? Eyes! Francis has the most gorgeous eyes I've seen. I get lost in them with just a simple glance and I find myself falling down. His smile isn't the only thing that makes me melt! ~ How can anyone pack so much emotion into such soft spheres of color? I don't see how!

-Run your fingers over silk or satin. That's what Francis skin feels like! I swear it's so smooth and soft like a child's bottom. It's softly tanned just right and it's cool to the touch unless of course that touch is my hot touch. I'm so warm and he's so cool that it feels good to just trace his skin for hours. It's not like I have some freaky skin fetish or anything, but I do love the way bare skin looks and feels. I love how I can work him up into a mess by just tracing the skin of his arms.

-Francis is also very smart. He can match wits with the best of them and put up great ideas. Sometimes I feel a bit behind when I can't keep up with what he's saying, but then other times I can match his wit with a good idea or fact. But he still can't beat me in knowledge of tomatoes! ~

-Music is a big thing for Francis and it works. He can play an instrument like you wouldn't believe! And singing is important too. He's got excellent beat and a beautiful voice to sing with. When we put on music and sing to it together, sometimes I don't sing just to hear him. That voice singing such seductive songs as Music of the Night...wow...there are no words to describe it~

-I mentioned jokes before? Well one beautiful thing about Francis is the jokes. The /inside/ jokes. Need I say the words 'pockets' or 'squirrels'? I think not~

-He has a life! Haha. I'm glad that his /entire/ world doesn't revolve around me, that he has time for others as well and time for family. Si, I can be a bit selfish and wish he is with me while he is elsewhere, but I need to learn to give him space, heh! ~ I'm possessive like a bull over its mate or young. I'm very glad his every moment isn't dedicated to me, because then I would never have time to myself either~ and separation makes the heart grow fonder~

* * *

**Antonio smiled and grabbed a pencil from his pocket. The entry was old and there were a few things that needed to be added to and fixed. Then without hesitation, the dark haired man added a final line. Holding the book out again, he smiled fondly at it and set it down once more, looking over the last words.**

- But the most perfect thing about Francis...is that he's mine.


End file.
